α тнσυѕαи уєαяѕ
by Daliacomecereal
Summary: "No te miento cuando te digo que te espero todos los días, que cada día muero cuando no apareces, y tampoco te mentía cuando te decía que te querría por mil años, porque también te querré por otros mil años más."


**D**escargo de responsabilidad: **D**emashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro. La canción _A Thousand Years, _le pertenece a Christina Perri.

**A**dvertencia: **S**ong-fic.

**P**areja: **B**utchx**K**aoru.

* * *

●๋• ( α тнσυѕαи∂ уєαяѕ ) ●๋•

Te vi a unos cuantos metros de mí, dándome la espalda. Parecías buscar a alguien con desesperación.

De repente volteaste y tus ojos se fijaron en mí. Te mentiría si te dijera que el corazón no me dio un brinco y que las mariposas afloraron desde mi estómago.

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_how I can love when I'm afraid to fall._

Había gente a tu alrededor, pero parecías no querer estar con ellos, luchabas por salir de ahí, pero dejaste tus intentos en cuanto me viste. Me observaste con aquella típica mirada tuya, aquella que me alegraba el alma.

Mis dudas de acercarme a ti desaparecieron. Di un paso, tú permaneciste en tu lugar.

Cariño, no te miento cuando te digo que te espero todos los días, que cada día muero cuando no apareces, y tampoco te mentía cuando te decía que te querría por mil años, porque también te querré por otros mil años más.

_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_  
_One step closer_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Me acerco más a ti, y el tiempo a nuestro alrededor pareciera detenerse a medida que doy un paso. Cada vez que te veo desde más cerca, logró observar tu belleza, porque belleza es todo lo que eres.

Seré valiente y me acercaré más a ti. No dejaré que nada ni nadie se lleve a lo que tengo en frente de mí, porque eres mía, todo lo tuyo es mío; cada respiración, cada palpitar, cada emoción... sólo mías.

Cada minuto que pasa, cada paso que doy, ha terminado en esto: Un paso más cerca de ti.

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_  
_One step closer._

No tengas miedo de que no te siga queriendo, porque lo seguiré haciendo siempre. Y dentro de mil años, todavía lo haré.

Me miras, y casi puedo oír tu pulso acelerado, exactamente idéntico al mío, al mismo ritmo, al mismo palpitar. Quiero tomar tu mano pero, ¿qué harías si lo hago?

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more._

Todo el tiempo creí que te encontraría, y así fue, te encontré. El tiempo trajo tu corazón hasta el mío, un corazón que te ha querido por mil años, y que lo hará por otros mil años más.

Cada vez estoy más cerca de ti. Un paso más. Un paso más cerca de ti. Y a cada paso, sé que te preguntas cómo puedes querer cuando temes a caer.

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_  
_One step closer_  
_One step closer._

Estoy cerca ti, me armaré de valor y cogeré tu mano. ¿Qué harás? ¿La retirarás? ¿La dejarás?

Sé que te dije que no debes tener miedo de que te haya dejado de querer pero, ¿y si fuiste tú la que me dejó de querer? Si eso sucede, estaría triste por mil años, y por otros mil años más, sería lo justo.

El contacto con tu piel erizó la mía, envió corrientes eléctricas por todo mi interior, hizo aparecer a las mariposas del estómago, logró que dejara escapar una sonrisa, de esas que sé que te encantan.

Dejaste tu delicada y pequeña mano ahí, siendo sujetada por la mía, fuerte y grande.

Me sonreíste.

Mi corazón se detuvo por segundos.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more._

Te acercaste a mí, tranquila y serena. Tus ojos de aquella tonalidad verdosa estaban fijos en los míos, que te veían maravillados. En segundos, siento tu respiración pausada a centímetros de mi boca, la que desea besar la tuya con desesperación. Me acercó aún más a ti, pegando mis labios con los tuyos, que son frescos y que se mueven a la perfección con los tuyos.

El tiempo se detiene a nuestro alrededor, sé que todos nos observan, sé que todos sabían que te he querido durante mil años, y que lo seguiría haciendo durante mil años más, tú también lo sabías.

Te alejas de mí. Mi pulso se acelera al verte sonrojada. Siento miedo de que alguien se lleve mi felicidad, la cual eres tú. Sujetas mi mano con fuerza, cómo lo hacías antes, y cada miedo y duda comienza a desaparecer.

_And all along I believed I would find you__  
__Time has brought your heart to me__  
__I have loved you for a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more._

Solo te diré una cosa: Te he querido durante mil años, y te querré por otros mil años más.

* * *

**Q**ueridos y hermosos lectores, hola.

Éste es mi primer Song-Fic, así que les pido que me digan qué les pareció, je. En mi opinión, encuentro que quedó lindo, un tanto raro, pero lindo(?

**R**eviews?


End file.
